dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Fox
Lucius Fox (ルーシャス・フォックス, Rūcasu Fokkusu) is the current CEO, business manager, corporate executive, and President of the Wayne Enterprises, who acts Bruce Wayne's business manager who runs the business interests that supplies Batman's equipment needs as well as financing his operations. He is one of the few who knows Bruce Wayne's secret identity as Batman (though, his knowledge is stated outright, not merely imply able), and helps design most of his arsenal along with the construction of the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor. He is also an important ally, he is also the one who helps Bruce Wayne develop some of his gadgets, like the Grapnel Boost and the armor of his suit. Lucius is also hinted to be the one who have manufactured the cure. A close friend and confidante to Bruce Wayne, with whom Lucius frequently acts as financial liaison, Lucius' actions are, albeit indirectly and unknowingly, responsible for many of the resources that go towards the development of the Batman's gadgetry and crime-fighting equipment. "It never ceases to amaze me, the lengths some people will go to pursue some twisted notion of revenge." :—Lucius following Hush's defeat. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Dave Fennoy (English), Katsumi Chō (Japanese)), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Current CEO and President of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox sought after businessman all over the corporate world, and one of Bruce Wayne's closest allies. Lucius is a shrewd and experienced businessman, entrepreneur, and inventor. Aside from running Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Foundation, Lucius also takes pride in developing weapons, gadgets, vehicles, and armors for Bruce Wayne's alter-ego, Batman. His latest contributions to the Dark Knight's arsenal include the new Batmobile, and a whole new suite of new and upgraded gadgets. Appearance *Hair Color: Black *Skin Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Height: 5' 9" *Weight: 195 lbs. (88 kg.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Thomas Wayne *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Arthur Elric *Katana Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Carmine Falcone *Scarecrow *Black Mask *Joker *Hush Weapons and Abilities Powers Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': **'Gadgetry': Lucius Fox was a brilliant man who was extremely knowledgeable in regards to Waynetech. He also showed the ability to modify and even create many new technologies for Batman. *'Business Management': *'Science': Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Lucius is a research head and friend of Thomas Wayne who was demoted by Wayne Enterprises CEO William Earle to overseeing the supplies of Wayne Enterprises' aborted research projects and prototypes. Upon returning to the business, Bruce Wayne strikes up a fast friendship which allows him to all but recruit Lucius as his armorer for his Batman activities. Lucius proves invaluable, even when he was fired by William. Synopsis See also *Wayne Enterprises External links *Lucius Fox Wikipedia *Lucius Fox DC Database Notes & Trivia *Lucius Fox first appeared in Batman #307 (January 1979). *Lucius is married to Tanya Fox and has four children; Tiffany, Tim, Tamara and Luke. He named Tamara after his idol, Thomas Wayne. *Wayne and Fox first met when Fox was rescued from muggers while in Paris by a teenage Bruce Wayne. Afterwards, Fox put forth the notion of using Wayne's wealth for a charitable foundation but Wayne turned down the offer, intent instead on pursuing his "mission". *Fox was head of WayneTech's Aerospace division when Bruce Wayne first began "acquiring" model prototypes to build what would become the first Batwing. *Wayne's further acquirement of other prototypes have sometimes aroused Fox's suspicion as to who Wayne really is behind the "bored playboy" persona. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Businesspeople Category:Business Management Category:Geniuses Category:Technologists Category:Scientists Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters